


A Romance Between A Butler And His Mistress: Jakob x Reader

by isthetic_fanfics



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthetic_fanfics/pseuds/isthetic_fanfics
Summary: Jakob had confessed his love for lady (Y/N)! (Y/N) had allowed Jakob to become her lover and boyfriend. This story is about the time between the day he confessed to the day he officially proposed to (Y/N). Both of them learn lots of things about each other as their relationship thrives in this romantic story.





	1. The Childhood Friend

Chapter One: The Childhood Friend

Silas ran through (Y/N)’s castle holding her in his arms. He huffed as he dashed to her room. A few concerned voices were whispering amongst themselves as they watched the worried knight run as fast as he could across the long hallway.  
“I hope (Y/N)’s alright.”  
“Is she okay? She doesn’t look too good.”  
Silas slammed her bedroom door open and rushed towards her canopied bed. He carefully placed her on the bed for her to get some rest. He then bent over trying to catch his breath.  
“...(Y/N)…please tell me you’re fine.” He breathed.  
He saw that she was slowly but surely opening her eyes. Silas sighed in relief, he put his hand on her forehead. She was sweaty and warm, her face was red. His eyes widened in panic.  
“You may have a fever!” He gasped.”  
“That’s...not good.” (Y/N) said softly.

(Y/N) made a sort of whine/groan sound. Silas pulled out a small bottle filled with a blue colored liquid.  
“Sakura gave this to me a while ago and told me it helps colds and fevers. Please take it.”  
(Y/N) drank the medicine and felt the thick liquid flow down her throat. She cringed. It tasted so bitter. But a genuine “Thank you.” managed to slip out through her lips.  
“Anytime, (Y/N). Friends help each other out.”  
He settled down on the bed next to the ill princess and stroked her face.  
“I just want to say that you’ve grown to be such a lovely and kind lady. You’re still the (Y/N) I knew as a child, but you’ve just...matured.”  
(Y/N) tilted her head to the side and smiled at Silas. Her eyelids grew heavy again and then she instantly drifted into a light slumber.

Suddenly, Silas heard the door creak. Into the room entered Jakob, (Y/N)’s butler, and the person that everyone seems to believe she felt closest too. He stomped into the bedroom, fury glowed in his eyes.  
“And what do you think you’re doing, Silas the do-gooder? He shouted to the knight.  
“Nothing but taking care of the princess. She has a fever.” Silas replied, rolling his eyes at the name that Jakob called him.  
“It is my duty to take care of her. Leave me and (Y/N) alone, right this instant.”  
“I’m her friend, I have the right to be here with her.” Silas retorted.  
“Leave. Now.” Jakob said sternly.  
He opened the bedroom door, and narrowed his eyes at Silas. Silas reluctantly got off the bed and trudged towards the door giving an annoyed look to the butler as he made his exit. Jakob closed the door firmly behind him.

“The nerve he has to try to get closer to you, when he already knows, that I love you, and you love--” He suddenly stopped talking and glanced at his mistress.  
“Milady!” He almost screamed.  
(Y/N) was lying on the bed sleeping soundly. Jakob instantly kneeled beside her and touched her forehead.  
“Oh dear, I suppose he was right about your fever. I think a good night’s sleep will help since you’ve already taken the medicine, Lady (Y/N).”  
He pulled the bed covers over (Y/N) shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.  
“Goodnight milady.” Jakob whispered as he left the room, quiet as a mouse.


	2. Clarify Your Love

Chapter Two: Clarify Your Love

The next morning, Jakob entered the bedroom with an ornate tray that held breakfast and tea upon it. Sunlight filtered through open curtains and (Y/N) was already awake brushing her hair.  
“Hi, Jakob. I’ve been waiting for you to say “good morning” to me. I usually never have to wait this long.” She said jokingly.  
Jakob almost dropped the tray he was holding in his hands.  
“You were... waiting!? I wanted to prepare breakfast for you first. I plead you to accept my apologies, lady .”  
(Y/N) laughed.  
“You don’t need to apologize! You don’t have to try so hard to be perfect when we’re alone.” She giggled.  
“Sorry--”  
“There, you did it again.” (Y/N) grumbled and then had a coughing fit.  
Jakob handed the tray to her.

“Your fever was severe last night. I made some tea this morning that has the ability to help you recover from your fever even faster.”  
(Y/N) grabbed the tray, and thanked him.  
“Breakfast in bed… is a romantic thing involving two lovers, you know?” (Y/N) smiled.  
Jakob nodded confidently.  
“I’m much aware of that. I have a question to ask, if you don’t mind of course.”  
The princess finished sipping her tea.  
“You can ask me anything, Jakob.”  
Both of their eyes met and they both blushed at nearly the same time. Jakob could feel his heart beating just a tad faster.

“You love me... Isn’t that true milady?” He asked as his cheeks flushed even redder.  
(Y/N) set the tray down beside her and hugged him. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Enjoying the warm embrace he was receiving from the princess.  
“When I tell someone that I love them. I mean it. You’re one of the few that I truly love, Jakob.” She said softly.  
“I feel so highly honored to be loved by you, lady (Y/N).”  
The embrace lasted for a while before they let go of each other. The lovers looked into each other’s eyes once more. Jakob’s expressions were usually bland, but his eyes spoke his feelings for him. At the moment, his silvery gray eyes showed a look of passionate love. His pupils were large and his eyelids were relaxed.  
“Are you finished with your breakfast?” He asked politely.  
(Y/N) nodded, as he took the tray away. He smiled warmly at her as he exited through her bedroom door.


	3. A Tense Rivalry

Chapter Three: A Tense Rivalry

 

Jakob walked away to the kitchen to clean the dishes when he came back, he met Silas heading towards (Y/N’s) room.  
Jakob promptly shoved him into the castle’s brick walls. Silas yelped in pain and shot a confused look at Jakob.  
“Do not set a single foot in that room, Silas.” Jakob said firmly.  
“You can’t do anything about it if I do though.” Silas argued.  
Jakob unsheathed his iron dagger and pointed it at him. Silas gasped and shook his head.  
“We’re in the same army. You’re not allowed to harm an ally.” The knight sneered.  
“If you’re going to force my mistress into loving you. I would not be afraid to teach you a lesson to back off.” Jakob assured.  
Silas turned his back on him and walked to the bedroom anyway. He rolled his eyes and groaned at everything that the butler had told him.  
“Jakob. Stop being so overprotective of (Y/N). You’re too weak to barely defeat an enemy in battle, so why even threaten me? I’m not interested in being in a relationship with her.”

Jakob growled under his breath, his gloved fists clenched. As Silas put his hand on the door to open it, Jakob stealthily attacked him from behind with his dagger.  
“Ugh!...Damn it!” Silas yelled in pain.  
Silas instinctively unsheathed his sword and swiftly swung at Jakob. The blade cut his shoulder. Jakob fell back and winced but got back up to his feet within a few seconds. He bolted to his opponent and slashed Silas several times more. Fortunately, for him, he was wearing armor, and the slashes were only powerful enough to scratch his armor. Before Silas could attack again, the bedroom door burst open.  
“What are you two doing!?”  
(Y/N) stepped out through the door, already dressed in her battle armor. She looked at them both with shock and bewilderment. Jakob and Silas were both panting and holding their weapons in attack position, looking at each other, strong disliking flickered in their eyes.  
“Who started this fight?”  
Silas pointed his sword at Jakob. Jakob sighed, ashamed. His uniform was ripped because his armor was minimal. He put his hand over a wound on his shoulder, fresh blood painted his hand. (Y/N) gasped disbelievingly.

“J-jakob? You...started this fight?”  
Jakob swallowed. Then he nodded, ashamed of himself. Silas relaxed his body and the tiniest hint of a sneer formed on his lips.  
(Y/N) coughed then cocked her head in confusion.  
“Are you willing to explain why?” She said quietly, but in a serious tone.  
Silas raised his hand and got her attention.  
“Apparently, Jakob doesn’t want me to talk to you.”  
Jakob looked away.  
“No! It’s not like that… I just don’t want anyone else to… catch your fever!”  
Silas raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.  
(Y/N) crossed her arms and bit her lip.  
“Jakob. You have to understand that Silas is a friend of mine, and friends like to talk to each other, right?”  
“I know that.” He grumbled.

(Y/N) walked up to Silas and apologized on behalf of her partner. She got close to him and whispered in his ear.  
“I swear, Jakob is a good person. He’s just a bit...um.. too attached to me.”   
Silas chuckled.  
“Understandable. I’d probably be like that too if I loved someone romantically. It’s good to see you looking a lot better than last night. Tell Jakob that i’m really sorry about the injuries. It was just instinctive self defense. I’m going to be training for the rest of the day. See you later, (Y/N!)”  
He turned around and walked through the long hallway to the front entrance/exit of the castle. (Y/N) turned to face Jakob and saw that he had large, bleeding wounds that needed to be taken care of. He looked panicked.  
“Aah! Jakob! Let’s get you to Sakura, quickly!”  
“Ugh... that Silas.” Jakob muttered.

The two rushed to Sakura’s room. Thank goodness it was nearby.  
“Oh no. What happened!?” Sakura asked.  
(Y/N) explained everything that happened, and Sakura silently agreed to heal the butler with her staff. The wounds almost disappeared.  
“Lady Sakura, thank you for helping me. Even when I had my own staff that I could’ve used to heal myself.”  
“Oh don’t thank me. I’m always glad to help!”

(Y/N) walked out of the room with Jakob. The princess started to feel dizzy and warm.  
“I’m not feeling too well again. I think I need more rest.”  
Jakob swiftly escorted her back to her bedroom.  
“Get all the rest you possibly need, milady. I hope you sleep well. I’m going to go fix up my uniform, since Silas has ripped holes into it with his blasted sword. After that, i’ll tend to my daily duties. Then i’ll come back to check on you.”  
(Y/N) motioned him to leave. She drifted off to sleep, as Jakob left the room.


	4. Facing The Faceless

Chapter Four: Facing The Faceless

A week later, after (Y/N) had fully recovered from her fever. She and her unit were fighting a group of lonesome faceless, found in a deep forest near the castle. Jakob was partnered with the princess for this battle, fighting relentlessly along her side. He stabbed at the faceless with his iron dagger, promptly and repetitively. He wouldn’t stop until the monsters would fall helplessly to the ground, defeated. Jakob turned his head occasionally to see if (Y/N) had been attacked or injured. Suddenly, the last remaining faceless had attempted to clobber her.

“No! Lady (Y/N)!” He shouted.  
Jakob yelled and sprinted at the monster. He slashed his dagger across every accessible part of their body, cutting deep gashes in the monster’s skin. The faceless screeched and swung a threatening fist at him. Jakob immediately dodged the attack and furiously stabbed the enemy until they collapsed onto the ground, being nothing more than a lifeless, bloody, body.

(Y/N) had watched Jakob gain his victory. He heaved heavily as he tried to catch his breath.  
“That was an undeniably close attack! You could have gotten yourself hur--!”

He cares. He cares tremendously for her.

Jakob stopped talking when he felt (Y/N)’s arms wrapped around his tense body from behind.  
She hugged him tightly and whispered a “Thank you.” He blushed and placed his hands on hers.  
“It is one of my greatest pleasures to help you whenever you need.”  
(Y/N) took a deep breath and slowly let go.  
“Alright everyone! Good work! Let’s head back to the castle now!” She called to her army.  
Her unit triumphantly made their way out of the forest, and headed back to the castle grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know this chapter wasn't well written, but I think this'll probably be the worst chapter in the story so don't worry...? Thanks for reading all the way up to here, so far! I am so happy that people are reading my story! Aaah! Thank you so much everyone! :)


	5. Love-Filled Nights

Chapter Five: Love-Filled Nights  
“Jakob… let’s sleep together tonight.” (Y/N) said. She lit a candle and placed it on the table next to her canopied bed. The room was dark. The only sources of light were coming from the glowing moon and stars, and the flickering flame of the candle. Jakob sat on the edge of the bed staring at (Y/N.  
“This would not be wrong. I suppose, since we are now a couple, we can commence in these sorts of activities, such as sleeping on the same bed together.”

The princess smiled and beckoned him to lie down next to her. She was wearing a silk, dark blue sleeveless nightgown and her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. The night was warm and had the air smelled of summer. Crowds of crickets were chirping outside the castle, and the sky was painted with hues of dark violets and blues.  
(Y/N) watched Jakob undress himself until the only thing left he was wearing were his pants. He let down his hair and carefully climbed onto the bed next to his lover.  
She admired his lightly toned body and fair complexion of skin. He pulled her closer and closer to him until their eyes met and their lips almost touched. Jakob’s calm expression became even softer and a slight smile formed on his lips.

He gently held her face in his hands and drew in to kiss (Y/N). She could feel his body against hers. His presence warmed her and filled her body with bliss. She inhaled deeply, he smelled of sweet green tea. Jakob’s lips delicately brushed the princess’s, then he finally kissed her. The two closed their eyes and kissed passionately for a minute or two. His lips were soft and he was surprisingly an excellent kisser. Their legs intertwined as the kissing was almost brought to closure. After a few more seconds, the couple pulled away from each other, gasping for breath.

(Y/N) noticed that during the day, around other people, he acted uptight and refined. Here in the bedroom, alone with (Y/N), he was relaxed and affectionate. Jakob’s violet eyes glittered like amethysts in the darkness of the room.  
“You are beautiful to me in every single aspect, milady.”  
“Aw, thank you…”

(Y/N) turned around and pulled the satin covers over her and Jakob’s body. She felt that familiar warmth enveloping her body again. Jakob hugged her and held her close to his chest as he sighed happily. He gave her a squeeze with his arms and drifted off to a joyful slumber.  
As (Y/N) was falling asleep, she came to realize that she never wanted him to let go of her. She didn’t want the night to end. She wanted to sleep in Jakob’s arms for as long as she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I promise i'm trying to make this story as interesting as possible without writing about sex. The next chapter, i'm currently writing is about the details of Jakob's past and why he likes (Y/N) but nobody else. Wish me luck! Wheeeeeee!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me, Issy, the writer of this story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This is my first fanfiction i've written in a really long while, so yeah, sorry if it's not what you wanted it to be. :( I published this story on wattpad too, my username is the same as my username on here. If you read the next chapter, I will appreciate it so so so much, you don't even know. I get so happy whenever someone reads my work, since i'm a motivated, aspiring writer. 
> 
> Okay, i'm going to be honest that Jakob is my #1 fire emblem husbando. Ever since I finished the game a few weeks ago, I had this dying urge to write fanfic about him and... here it is, haha.


End file.
